Jennifer Check
Jennifer Check was a narcissistic high school flag girl who was sacrificed in a Satanic ritual by the wannabe indie rock band Low Shoulder in exchange for success in the music business. Due to not being a virgin, Jennifer's body was possessed by a Succubus. In order to sustain her life and nourish her strength, Jennifer became a sexual predator and would seduce boys on the school campus in order to feed on their flesh and blood. Biography She was from a small town in the United States called Devil's Kettle. She's best friends with a girl named Anita "Needy" Lesnicki "since the sandbox." As they grew up together, Jennifer became the popular girl, where as Needy became the quieter one that Jennifer kept around. One night, they went to Melody Lane where a group called Low Shoulder was performing. The lead singer, Nikolai Wolf, was interested in Jennifer, only because he suspects she's a virgin. The group were actually Satan worshipers and were looking for a virgin to sacrifice to Satan so they could cut a record deal. As they were playing, the bar mysteriously caught on fire, completely annihilating it and killing almost everybody. After Needy and Jennifer got out of the bar, Low Shoulder took a shocked Jennifer into their van. while Jennifer was in their van, she saw occult books and various satanic items that made her agitated. Once they drove into the woods, Jennifer unsuccessfully escaped. They forced her onto the ground and tied her up and performed a chant, and then brutally stabbed Jennifer until she was dead. But, unbeknownst to the band, Jennifer was not a virgin. Rather then her dying, she was possessed by a succubus and it gave her superhuman strength, speed, seduction, beauty, and immortality. There was one catch, she would forever feast on (particularly young male) human flesh to maintain her eternal youth or else she would decay and die. As Needy was about to exit the kitchen, she saw Jennifer drenched in blood, stabbed, and sensed something awful had happened to Jennifer. When she walked towards the fridge and tried to eat some food, Jennifer growled at Needy and then vomited a trail "black ferromagnetic fluid" which seemed almost alive for a short time before leaving Needy's home. Jennifer killed 3 teenage boys (Jonas, Colin, and Ahmet). As Needy was at the prom looking for Jennifer, Jennifer was seducing Needy's boyfriend, Chip. She lied to him saying that Needy cheated on him with Colin. He almost believed her. But because of his love for Needy, Chip decided not to be with Jennifer, but she attacked Chip at the abandoned pool and bit him in the neck. Her Death and Legacy Just as Needy arrived at the scene she found Jennifer feeding on Chip's neck. After a verbal exchange, Jennifer tried to kill Needy. But Chip stabbed Jennifer with a pool skimmer. When Jennifer left, Needy tried calling a doctor, but no reception. After Chip said his last words he died in Needy's arms as she mourned his death. Back at Jennifer's house, she was marking her next victim in a yearbook, Needy would later go to Jennifer's home and break into her room, screaming "You killed my boyfriend!" and a fight to the death ensued. As they were both fighting/struggling on Jennifer's bed, she bit Needy in the neck injecting some of her powers into her. Needy would use the box-cutter and mark an X on Jennifer's stomach which made her mad and fought each other in midair. As they were fighting, Needy glared at the BFF necklace that she gave Jennifer when they were kids and took it off her neck, which shocked Jennifer and gave Needy a chance to kill Jennifer for killing her boyfriend and stop her reign of terror. After Jennifer was stabbed in the heart by her best friend, Jennifer's mom came in to check on Jennifer, but found Needy on top of her daughter with the knife still impaled in her heart and then called the police. She was sent to an asylum for the criminally insane, while she was there she found out that if you're bitten by a demon and you live,you get the same powers.Then she later hovered to the cell window and broke out of the asylum.As she was walking, she found the knife that the band used to sacrifice Jennifer on the side of the road. She tracked down the band, Low Shoulder, who was responsible for Jennifer's demonic possession and the deaths it's caused. She avenged Jennifer and her victims by killing them with the same weapon they had used to sacrifice Jennifer. Personality Jennifer was a popular girl. She is also caring and kind towards her friends and deeply cares for them especially Anita "Needy" her best friend. According to Needy, Jennifer lost her virginity in 8th grade, which put her at 13 or 14 years old. The specifics are not known. Jennifer mentions that she's having an affair with a police cadet. It’s possible that the lesbian infatuation Needy had for her was mutual. Jennifer didn't want to harm Needy when suffering the Succubus hunger, passionately made out with her, and killed Chip (her competition). Jennifer cared about her looks, as Needy pointed out that Jennifer took laxatives to ensure she didn't gain weight. Quotes *"Please don't tell my mom. She'll make me a get a shot." *"Where's it at, Monistat?" *"Ew, fuck you need a mani-pedi bad." *"I'm going to eat your soul and shit it out Lesnicki!" * "I'm not insecure Needy, God that's a joke, how could I ever be insecure?" *"I was the snowflake queen." * "Wow, nice insult Hannah Montana, got anymore harsh digs." *"I need you frightened......I need you hopeless." *"You're jello, you're lime green jello, and you can't even admit to yourself. " * "I'm feeling so scrumptious, you know how you kiss the boy for the first for time and your entire body feels like its on vibrate." *"move on .org needy it's over life too short to be moping around about some white trash pig roast." *"Yeah well that's how it is and plus you should be happy for me, i'm having the best day since like Jesus invented the calendar." *"Feel my heart, Jonas, i think it's broken." *" Remember that night when I came to your house, I got really messed up." *"The band was really agents of Satan with really awesome haircuts." *"I couldn't bring myself to hurt you, but I was just so hungry and ever since then I knew what I had to be strong like when I'm full right now I'm like unkillable." Image Gallery Mcjenn07.jpg 009JNB Emma Gallello 001.jpg Fhd009JNB Emma Gallello 001.jpg 009JNB Megan Charpentier 001.jpg Tumblr m7k9dqGvd91r981zpo4 250.gif Jennifers-body6.jpg Jennifers body 7.jpg Youregross.jpg Jennifers-body-20100105052120074 640w.jpg Vlcsnap-2009-09-22-14h34m31s154.png Jennifers-body-megan-fox-amanda-seyfried-04-large.jpg Default(1).jpg Default(4).jpg Di-9ODYGZ.png 009JNB Amanda Seyfried 007.jpg Rush-jennifer-back-small.jpg Jennifer lesbian kiss jpg.jpg 009JNB Megan Fox 018.jpg IMG_0113.GIF Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Demons Category:Heroines Category:Neutral characters Category:Antigonists Category:Check Family Category:Devil's Kettle residents Category:Deceased characters Category:Jennifer's Body Category:Evils seductress Category:Bisexuals Category:Villains